Dicing with Death Episode 025
Recap Day 40 The smuggler's ship, The Icebreaker, is out at sea. Qualneer, Michelle and Denna just dealt with the Selkie King Trillion of the Ocean. The ship is heading north. Qualneer falls asleep in Denna's Captain's Quarters. Day 41 Overcast and foggy. Qualneer goes to the aft castle where Denna is looking off the rear of the ship, She points out a ship following them. She pretdicts they'll catch up to The Icebreaker tonight. Qualneer suggests being left behind on a rowboat so he can "talk" with the Captain of the other ship if it comes to that, but first try to lose the other ship in rocky shoals. There is a bay ahead that a warship won't fit into, so they make for that Towards sunset the enemy ship gets closer. The sails and flags are the Teal Flags of Seagate as Denna and Qualneer suspected. Denna says the warship will catch them before they get to the bay. Qualneer goes with his backup plan and gets in the rowboat and is left behind. Qualneer quietly rows towards the enemy ship, then in the dark hides. The sailors on the Seagate Ship see the rowboat, but think it is emptyu. When no one is looking, Qualneer climbs up the back of the enemy ship into the Captain's Quarters. The Captain spots Qualneer and draws his sword. Qualneer claims he was abandoned by the pirate ship to stop the ship following her. The Captain has Qualneer arrested, and has him disarmed. Qualneer manages to hide Bloodletter. He is told he will be tried for his times back in Seagate. Qualneer is lead down to the brig. A guard takes Qualneer's Leather Favor and puts it in his pocket. In the brig alone, Qualneer feels the ship turning around back towards Seagate. Qualneer picks the lock to the cell and murders the solder standing guard outside. Qualneer finds another brig with a prisoner Greg inside, but Qualneer ignores Greg when he isn't helpful. Qualneer gathers materials in the hold and starts bonfire. He then realises there are powder kegs nearby and quickly move them away from the fire. Qualneer heads up to the top of the deck and enters the Captain's Quarters. Qualneer then throws his dagger at the Captain. Qualneer takes back the dagger, then warns the Captain about the fire situation and lets the Captain escape. 3 Sailors then attack Qualneer on the deck. Qualneer takes out one sailor, then runs to the bow of the ship, some sailors give chase. Then the powder kegs starts blowing up in the hold. Qualneer gives a light signal to Deena with a torch, then cuts a row boat free. 2 solders join the rowboat in order to survive and they obey Qualneers orders. One of the sailors is rowing as Qualneer gives another signal in the direction Denna's ship is. After 45 minutes The Icebreaker arrives. Qualneer climbs up the rope, but cuts it so the 2 solders fall off. The Icebreaker sails north towards Solstace, the sandstone city. Experience *Experience: 785 (+78.5 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 20207 exp total *Qualneer Levels up to level 6. *HP +5 (HP 25 Total) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes